


番外·比约恩篇（中）

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	番外·比约恩篇（中）

讲道理我是真的不知道人为什么要恋爱。

对于我这种喜欢随心所欲的家伙来说，一辈子都捆绑在一个人身边几乎是不可想象的事，简单的性欲跟友谊一旦和忠诚与责任挂钩，就违背了我自由的天性，所以我压根儿没想过自己会和什么人恋爱。

我觉得珀西应该也是这么想的。

我们做了足足十年的性伴侣，彼此知根知底，这样的关系或许还会持续一辈子；因为我不会到陆地上去娶妻生子，他也不会看上海底的哪位人鱼小姐。

这样的认知令吃饱喝足的我蠢蠢欲动起来，打着嗝提了灯走下甲板，想去找他解决一下这些天积攒的生理需求。走到统舱的时候，我注意到灯火通明的大厅里坐着不少熟悉的人影，绮丽的鱼尾撩人地轻轻摆动着，似乎刚刚从幽深的海底赶到这里，见我进来便扬起那一双双蛊惑的眼眸，好像在期待着什么一样。

“算是马诺的回归宴。”大副一边抽着烟斗，一边眯起眼睛道，“船长说大家最近都很辛苦，这些人鱼是来犒劳我们的……”

大副还没说完，我就扔下灯热泪盈眶地扑了进去。

……

马诺这一回来，船长的心情未免好得过了头，连续几天给我们放假不说，还一改自己抠门的本性，美食随便吃美酒随便喝，甚至还贴心地让珀西叫来了我们那些还处于发情期中的相好们；这种神仙日子放在以前那是想都不敢想，几乎所有的同事都在用含情脉脉的目光看着马诺，好像在看一个真正的英雄。

虽然名义上是马诺的回归庆祝会，可连他本人都知道有人鱼参与的派对意味着什么，有点尴尬地在这里呆坐了一会儿后，和船长咬起耳朵来，终于还是得到应允，吻了他一下就如释重负地离开了。

我当然知道船长的那点小心思，他是想当着所有人鱼的面宣告自己对马诺的主权，而效果也显而易见地非常好。用最后那点留恋的目光追随着金发小伙子的背影远去后，他们就知趣地回归了以往的状态，不再冷落任何一个人，几个先前和我玩得不错的小情人也殷勤地聚了过来。

马诺似乎是给他妹妹讲睡前故事去了，船长和二副几轮推杯换盏下来，便也带着三分微醺兴高采烈地回船长舱看他的猫。一时间这里的主导者又成了我和大副，气氛也理所当然地变得暧昧起来。

注意到一双凉滑的手从不知名的角落里伸出来，缓慢而羞涩地摸索在我的腰身，我回过头去，看到一张陌生的新面孔。眼前的人鱼似乎是第一次上岸，刚刚成年的柔媚身形有种未经人事的独特美感，清纯又懵懂的眼神期待般朝我看来，很快让我起了火。

“小美人，你也太有眼光了吧！”不远处有人起哄道，“我们水手长可是这里最猛的男人，当心明早累得游不回去了，哈哈哈……”

我矜持地抬手向他们示意，在周围的一片叫好声中吻上他的唇，手也探到他腹下的鳞膜中把玩起了那个害羞的小东西。他被我抱在怀里，无意识般随着我的动作上下耸动自己的腰身，陶醉其中的样子相当可爱；见他可怜兮兮地朝我眨着湿润的眼睛，我安慰般吻了吻他的额头，又扶稳他的身体，让他对准我灼热的顶端缓缓坐了下去。

有段时间没做爱，又是和这样一个乖巧的小家伙，我很快进入了状态，像野兽一样抱着他滚在地毯上，专注而凶猛地进攻起来。熟食的香气和悠扬的风琴声回荡在炽热的空间，好久没被滋润过的水手们都已经和各自的情人做了起来，而因为人类比人鱼多一些，也有不少几个人一起玩的。

余光瞥见珀西似乎远远地坐在啤酒桶上，面无表情地托腮看着我们，好像这里发生的一切都和他没半点关系似的；我舔了舔手指，将骑在身上的人鱼撞得一个呻吟，朝他露出一个三分英俊七分猥亵的笑容，成功换来一个不算明显的白眼。

其实我也不介意几个人一起玩，但这家伙似乎有种天然的洁癖，虽然看起来风流妖娆，实际上却不喜欢被太多人碰；而根据他做爱时的反应来看，很有可能这家伙根本没被除了我之外的男人碰过。有次我喝多了酒，傻笑着想要拉大副一起玩，珀西居然直接甩了我一巴掌，离开之后更是整整三年没跟我说过一句话。

所以虽然也很想好好安慰他，不过主动送上门的小菜先吃着开胃也不错，之后再慢慢品尝期待已久的大餐，那才是真正的享受。

谁知当我终于吃完小菜，看着身下的小可爱心满意足地睡过去之后，珀西早就没了踪影。

我披了衣服到甲板上去，马诺正蹲在舷梯口抽烟，看到我的时候眼底隐约有些复杂的情绪，半晌居然叹了口气。“哟，小马诺。”我也走过去蹲到他身边，熟练地从他胸前的口袋里摸出烟盒，点上一根悠悠道，“这么晚了还不睡，是有什么心事想跟哥哥我倾诉吗？”

马诺摇头道：“维利嘉在给猫做窝，我就出来吹吹风。”

他欲言又止地瞅了我半天，见我始终用那慈爱的眼神看他，终于还是忍不住问道：

“比约恩，你以前不是很喜欢葛……珀西的吗？”

他这话说得很有几分试探的意思，想来也肯定知道了我刚刚和人鱼做的好事儿，那小眼神与其说是在看一个身体出轨的负心汉，倒不如说是在看一个暴殄天物的傻瓜蛋。我摸着下巴思索了一会儿，本来还想跟他讲点成年人的大道理，到头来却只能故作深沉地叹气道：

“以前吗？以前的事我都忘了啊……你知道的，和这些健忘的家伙比起来，还能记得自己的死因已经很了不起了……”

马诺一愣，很快有了愧疚的表情，结结巴巴地道歉道：“对、对不起，那个时候我……”

“哎，过去的都过去了，我现在还不是活得好好的？不要想太多，只要你过得幸福，哥哥就算再死几次也无所谓。”

他点点头，感激地看了我一眼，却依然有些懊丧。我本以为提到这些往事，马诺应该不会再就这个话题问下去了才是，可这小子在发了一会儿呆之后，还是不甘心地问道：“可你现在明明也很喜欢他啊。”

我有点诧异地道：“有吗？你从哪里看出来的？”

马诺顿了一下，幽幽道：“如果不喜欢他的话，伊桑雪茄能给他当成廉价土烟抽吗？”

我干咳一声，有些心虚地别过了头。马诺其实没有什么太大的缺点，就是喜欢记仇，直到现在还对过生日的时候我只送了他一根雪茄的事耿耿于怀；不过我也承认自己有点小气，只是对床伴还算慷慨罢了。

于是我拍拍他的肩，站起身道：“走吧，也有好久没和你单独聊聊了，这次想喝什么想抽什么，哥哥一次性请你够本！”

……

抛开别的不提，马诺实在是个很适合做朋友的后辈，为人风趣又善良可靠，如果不是船长那个醋精禁止我们靠近他，我和他的关系会更好些也说不定；在自己的水手舱和他一边喝酒一边东拉西扯，两个人都很尽兴，快到黎明的时候才踉跄着倒下，一起趴在床头呼呼大睡起来。

日上三竿的时候外面传来敲门声，我揉着凌乱的脑袋拉开舱门，门口却是冷若冰霜的珀西。

“宝贝儿，这么早来叫我干嘛？今天还是休假啊。”

想到他昨晚一言不发地撇下我独自离开，我有点不高兴，搂起他的腰就在他的颈窝边啃了一口，刚想再亲热亲热，却发现他的身体僵硬得有些不太自然；困惑地抬起头顺着他的视线朝舱内看去，目光落在了还在睡梦中流口水的马诺身上。

我们两个都没什么穿睡衣的习惯，昨晚又喝多了酒，胡乱地扒掉衣服就倒在了一起；虽然我还穿着骚包的平角裤，但马诺基本上是只有一条内裤的状态了，此时正香肩半露着埋头在被窝里，修长的腿还夹在我的枕头上，一副任人为所欲为的销魂模样。

我看看马诺，又看看珀西，哽咽道：“你、你该不会想多的吧……”

珀西平静道：“不是挺好的吗？你一直都喜欢马诺，这下终于得手了。”

我皱眉道：“你在说什么鬼话，谁喜欢马诺了？”

“难道不是吗？”他冷笑一声，“十年前就是因为向他求爱才被砸死的，十年后不但不记仇，反而为了他赴汤蹈火甘愿受罚，什么‘只要你过得幸福，哥哥就算再死几次也无所谓’，你是对纯洁的男性友谊有什么误解吗？”

“……”意识到他听到了我和马诺昨晚那些惹人误会的对话，我不知道该怎么辩解，于是变得忧郁起来，过了好一会儿才道，“好吧，就算我真的喜欢马诺，你不是也勾引过他，算我们扯平不就好了？”

“我勾引他？”珀西似乎变得恼怒起来，咬牙切齿道，“我只是试探他一下，难道成功了就会随随便便地跟他上床吗？只要对方长得好看点就来者不拒的人是你，不要用这种词来侮辱我。”

我摊手道：“您说得对，我就是长得好看谁都可以上，马诺比您漂亮得多，所以我就灌醉他这样那样了。如何？满意了没？生气了吗？要不要扇我一巴掌给您消消火？”

他看了我一眼，扭头就走。

我自讨没趣，从架子上取了毛巾刚想去洗漱，回头却看到他忽然在拐角处原路折返回来，先前那盛怒的表情已经被惊恐取代，后面还追着一团上蹿下跳的毛球。

“喵嗷——！！”

在看到珀西被那团雪白的毛球追得狼狈不堪，只能一头撞进我怀里的时候，我面无表情地把他打横抱起来，脑海里蹦出了一个不知道在哪里听过的冷笑话。

有什么比猫看到鱼还要幸福的事？

——是一只小猫看到一条大鱼。

“哎哟，您不是很厉害的吗，怎么这会儿连只猫都制服不了？”我戏谑地看着他，不久前还糟糕无比的心情一下子变得明朗起来。小小的毛球在我身边绕来绕去，眼巴巴地扒在我的小腿上仰望着珀西，墨绿的猫眼里闪烁着幸福又危险的精光。

见珀西依然脸色苍白，我低声道：“亲我一下，不然我就松手了。”

他微微蹙眉，难以置信地朝我看过来，见我的确不像是开玩笑的样子，只能妥协般亲在我的脸颊上；我挑起眉摇了摇头，他迟疑了一下，还是顺从地吻吻我的唇畔，在还没来得及撤退的时候被我挑开唇瓣勾走舌尖，就这么迷迷糊糊地和我纠缠起来。

他被我亲得浑身发软，分开的时候脸颊上已经嫣红一片，咬着唇忿忿地看我。男人早上起来精神无比的部位已经硬梆梆地顶上他的腰，我得寸进尺道：“叫老公，不然就拿你喂猫。”

珀西瞪我一眼，我作势要松手，他赶紧憋屈地喊了一声：“老公……！”

我心情大好地把他抱得更紧了一些，飘飘然地应道：“哎～这才是我最爱的宝贝儿～”

正在考虑如何处理脚下的毛球时，一双手从舱门内探到我们脚下，把它抱了起来。

“打扰了……那个，你们继续，啊哈哈。”

不知道什么时候穿戴整齐的马诺走出来，给不甘心的毛球顺着后颈的毛，看了我们一眼就讪讪地离开了，走之前还留给了我一个难以形容的眼神。

我思考了足足半分钟，才迟钝地意识到他应该是被我们恶心到了。

然后我回想了一下刚刚那打情骂俏似的画面，自己也觉得的确挺恶心的。

低头看了看珀西，他还在心有余悸地注视着马诺离开的方向，显然被那团毛球吓得不轻。我抱着他走进自己的水手舱，把他扔到还有些凌乱的床上，然后回头把舱门锁好，确认不会有任何没眼色的家伙来打扰我们，这才放心地朝他扑了过去。

形容不出此时躺在我身下的究竟是多么可口的一顿大餐，我轻啄着他雪白的肌肤，以及眼前那柔软湿润的红唇；他的睫毛微颤了一下，手臂配合地缠上了我的脖颈。见他虽然没有拒绝我的求欢，眼底却还是有些显而易见的郁卒，我叹了口气，拍着他的屁股道：

“宝贝儿，你明知道我和马诺是不可能发生点什么的，究竟是在吃哪门子飞醋？”

他没说话，眼底的郁卒更明显了。

我也不再废话，跪在他的上身把自己的家伙掏出来，干脆地命令道：“舔！”

粗壮狰狞的肉茎弹跳着杵在他的唇边，散发着侵略感十足的热度，他眯着眼睛看我，柔嫩的舌尖试探性舔了一下厚实的蘑菇冠，将一丝黏液勾入口中，像是在品尝着什么似的咂了咂；这种撩人的媚态看得我瞬间涨大了几倍，喘着粗气调整好姿势，就这么握着自己顶进了眼前玫瑰花瓣一样精致的双唇中。

老实说我的确喜欢长得漂亮的性伴侣，尤其喜欢他们为自己口交，每当看到红润的小嘴吞吐着男根的香艳画面，我都兴奋到难以自制；比起性欲，似乎那种近乎于凌辱的征服欲更能带给我快感。

但也只有他，只有珀西才能给予我这么酣畅淋漓的性爱，哪怕只是单纯地用手帮我解决，都能让我舒适到浑身战栗；我也清楚他不会有除了我以外的任何人，毕竟只要尝过他的滋味，谁还会去理睬那些乏味的人鱼。

“看来昨晚没怎么尽兴？”他吐出我的欲望，像是同情又像是嘲讽地瞥了我一眼。

我哼哼一声，又把他按了回去，感到自己的欲望已经开始和他灵活的唇舌较起劲来，我的手顺着他线条优美的脊背滑到股间的深沟，在那细鳞掩盖下的部位摸索到了阔别已久的幽穴。手指探进紧致的体腔，它马上分泌出了湿滑的体液来欢迎我，随着抽插的动作缓缓绽放开来，像是在期待着我的入侵。

虽然还舍不得离开吸吮我的小嘴，不过既然时机已经成熟，我还是把他抱在怀里，从背后进入了他，整根精准而凶狠地插到最深处；他颤抖了一下，还没来得及呻吟，就被我蛮横地堵住了嘴，只能在接吻的空隙发出一些呜咽般的碎声。

情浓的时候我看着他腰下那条不能分开的鱼尾，也遗憾地想过如果他有一双人类的腿该多好；既可以缠绵地夹住我的腰，也可以被我扛在肩上用力冲刺，风情万种地大张着私处暴露在明朗的光线下，被我用各种羞耻的姿势尽情玩弄，一定比人鱼还要淫荡不少。

越发膨胀的性器被妖娆的肉壁吸吮着，欲望比以往来得都要汹涌热烈，我像往常一样撞着他最敏感的地方，却发现他的状态有点不对劲。尽管他在努力配合着我，自己的欲望却始终有点不浓不淡，无论我轻捏他红嫩的乳头，还是恶意地用指甲刮在他的马眼，他都没有给出以往那些撩人的反应。

不知道是不是我的错觉，当我终于久违地喷射在他体内，他也呻吟着发泄出来的时候，眼前那原本成熟妖艳的侧脸看起来居然有点悲伤。

……

“宝贝儿，你今天究竟是怎么了？”

微风吹拂的晴朗午后，阳光懒散地透过舷窗洒在我们身上，我抚摸着他长而曼丽的紫发，不甘心地问道：“难道我的技术退步了吗？告诉我哪里不好，我下次改进嘛。”

“……没有下次了。”

我茫然道：“嗯？”

“比约恩，我是来和你告别的。”他抬手摸了摸我的脸颊，淡淡道，“既然王的弟弟已经找到，回去复命之后，我们不再有上岸和人类接触的理由；明年的这个时候，你们就不会在费氏码头看到人鱼了。”


End file.
